


Please don't be an Idiot

by Actingnerd95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Nami reflection on her surroundings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actingnerd95/pseuds/Actingnerd95
Summary: Nami takes a moment to think about her friends





	Please don't be an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012 and haven't really looked at it since but thought I would post this on here just for anyone's enjoyment.

I'm surrounded by idiots.

Most of my Nakama are complete idiots.

They dance around with chopstick shoved up their noses and they are too bloody loud, they give such headaches that I just have to shut them up, one way or another.

Robin, the only one who isn't a complete fool, she is like an older sister to me. Always calm and nurturing. I don't know why she is dating that pervert Franky but she seems happy and who am I to talk, I married the king of fools.

The rest of the crew are certainly idiot's as well. Zoro and Sanji getting into their pointless fights over nothing, Usopp spends most of his time acting like either a complete coward or he is making up dresses that stop him from doing anything and I thought he would be braver after the training we went through for two years. Chopper can't take a compliment without acting like a fool and well less be said about Brook the better.

Then there is Luffy, just saying his name makes me realise how thick-headed, dumb as spit and unfortunately for me in an unknown reason the love of my life.

So yeah, even though most of my friends are idiots I love them all and I love my idiot the most but even saying that. I still have to say this to the small newborn girl in my arms

"Please don't be an idiot".


End file.
